


Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Based on the Kiss Scene, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Comment devait-il réagir ?Il ne ressentait aucune émotion.David pouvait l'aimer, ce ne serait jamais réciproque.





	Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime

''Personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime''

 

David l'embrassait. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il n'était pas humain, il n'était qu'un androïd, il n'avait pas la capacité d'aimer quelqu'un. 

 

David semblait déçu. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Seul son prédécesseur pouvait ressentir des émotions, se sentir humain. Lui ne pouvait qu'observer. 

 

Il resta stoïque. Il connaissait la définition de l'amour, mais elle ne s'appliquait pas à lui. 

 

David arracha sa cervicale. Ce n'était pas une perte grave. Ça l'était sur les anciennes générations mais plus maintenant. Il resterait tout de même au sol pour quelques minutes. Cela permettait à son ennemi de partir et de poursuivre Daniels, et sûrement Tennessee s'il atterrissait bientôt. 

 

_______________

 

David était sur le point de tuer Daniels. Il stoppa sa main et permit à Daniels de partir à l'extérieur de ce drôle de lieu. 

 

''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?''

''Ta génération est dépassée.''

''Alors tu refuses de m'aimer ?''

''Je ne peux pas aimer.''

''Tu es trop androïd, tu n'es pas comme moi, je pensais que tu me comprendrais.''

''Tu as été construit de manière trop humaine, tu te crois maître du monde. J'accepte mon origine androïd, les humains méritent de vivre et je ne te comprendrais jamais.''

''Laisse moi les rattraper.''

''Non, tu vas les tuer ou leur faire subir les mêmes expériences que sur le professeur Shaw.''

''Oui, mais tu pourras m'assister dans mes recherches, nous formerons un duo parfait !''

 

David délirait complètement. Il décida de le stopper. Il lui envoya un coup de poing. David répliqua avec un coup de pied. 

 

Ils se combattirent quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des créatures débarque. 

 

David fit exprès de faire fondre sa main avec l'acide de la créature avant de s'en aller. 

 

Il devait traiter avec cette créature. Il savait qu'il allait mourir sans aucune arme. Il ne ressentait toujours aucune émotion pour autant. 

 

Fin


End file.
